Weaseltoe
by TaraJo
Summary: The Weasley twins turn a perfectly normal Ministry party into a more interesting one. Magical Mistletoe, mischievous Weasley twins...


A/N: With this silly little ficlet I wish to all of my wonderful friends, followers and readers HAPPY AND JOYFUL CHRISTMAS!

* * *

**WEASELTOE**

"...or what do you think, Harry?" Fred nudged Harry with his elbow and chuckled at seeing Harry visibly snap out of his thoughts.

"Er… yeah, right," Harry stammered, having absolutely no idea of what the twins had been talking about.

"Oh, come on, Harry! You've been staring at Malfoy for the last ten minutes and haven't heard a word of what we've talked about here. Why don't you just give in and finally ask him out, mate?" George said looking amused and wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Shut it, you two. We've talked about this, haven't we?" Harry groaned.

"You have talked about it, Harry. We have merely feigned to listen to you," Fred grinned and then pointed at Malfoy, who was standing on the other side of the room. "I bet Malfoy is trying to charm his way into that good looking witch's pants right now. You should hurry, mate."

"I'm not going to fall for that, Fred. She's one of the Unspeakables, and she works with Malfoy. Besides, he doesn't swing that way," Harry explained, and then he blushed so profusely that the twins burst into laughter.

"And how would you know that, Harry?" George managed between his laughter.

Harry huffed and stomped away, glaring at his laughing mates. He scanned the crowd gathered at the Ministry's Yule Ball and spotted Ron and Arthur talking with Kingsley. He joined the conversation, and that was definitely a safer option than staying with the twins.

As the night went on, Harry's eyes strayed towards Malfoy more often than not without him even noticing it. However, the twins noticed it with growing glee, and their mischievous grins and contemplating glances would have told Harry that they were planning something, if he had eyes for anyone else than Malfoy, that is.

A couple hours later Harry decided that he had seen enough as he noticed Malfoy dancing with Parkinson. He was well on his way to leaving the party, when Fred approached him with two glasses of something that looked like Firewhisky.

"Hey, Harry, what's up?" Fred asked offering Harry one of the glasses. Harry didn't take it, just shook his head.

"I'm going home."

"Not yet, mate. Drinks first," Fred deadpanned and pushed the glass into Harry's hand.

"Fred, I really want to go home. It's been a long day and…" Harry didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence, when Fred grabbed him by the arm and dragged him along.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Fred urged and steered Harry towards the center of the room.

"What's this all about? And what's George doing over there?" Harry asked feeling curious and dreadful at the same time.

"George, now!" Fred called out and Harry saw George sending something resembling mistletoe up onto the ceiling. At the same time Fred spun Harry around, leaving him staring at Malfoy's dazed grey eyes.

All of a sudden an invisible force, like a magnet, started to pull Harry and Malfoy towards each other, until they were chest to chest with their mouths glued together. Both Harry and Malfoy struggled against the binding force, but to no avail.

"Umph," Harry tried to yell at the twins and Malfoy, but all he managed was a muffled sound as Malfoy's lips sealed his mouth efficiently.

In the corner of his eye Harry noticed the crowd gathering around them, some of them shocked but most of them amused. His struggling intensified, but nothing he did was helping. Quite the opposite, Malfoy grabbed Harry by his shoulders and tried to keep him still.

"Sffmf," Malfoy ordered, and Harry realized that his struggling might be painful for Malfoy. His own lips felt quite uncomfortable when he tried to tear them apart from Malfoy's.

Harry glared as much as he could at the twins, who made exaggerated bows at their audience and declared, "Ladies and gentlemen, may we introduce our latest invention, Never Missing Mistletoe by Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes! We guarantee that it never fails to give you the kisses you most desire!"

"Mfffmf!" Harry yelled at them, but all it did was make the audience applaud at the show.

"Come on, Harry! You can do better than that! The mistletoe doesn't release you until you have kissed Malfoy properly. Use the tongue, mate!" George yelled over the applause.

Harry felt his cheeks and ears turn red. This was something he had dreamed of, quite often actually, but not exactly like this, in front of an audience, and certainly not without an equally willing Malfoy to boot. He had dreamed of a perfect, romantic date with Malfoy and ending it with a sweet kiss after escorting him home.

Now Harry had no other choice but to kiss Malfoy properly right here and now, if he ever wanted to get free of the twins' little prank. Malfoy had gone unnaturally still as if anticipating something bad to happen, and Harry's resolve wavered. How could he go through with this?

Well, he had no other options, so he glanced one more time at the crowd from the corner of his eyes, caught Molly's wide eyes, Ginny's wide grin and Ron's appalled expression, before he determinedly closed his eyes and began to move his lips against Malfoy's.

Surprisingly the spell let them move their lips against each other, although it never let their lips part completely. Harry tentatively swept his lips against Malfoy's and managed to nip his lower lip gently. To Harry's surprise, Malfoy began to respond to the kiss and covered Harry's mouth with his soft lips that tasted like the Elven wine Harry had noticed Malfoy drinking earlier in the evening.

Harry couldn't help himself and flicked his tongue against Malfoy's lips to get a better taste, and to Harry's delight, Malfoy moaned into the kiss. Harry deepened the kiss further and Malfoy opened his lips willingly. Soon they had their arms wrapped tightly around each other and they were devouring each other's lips greedily.

Somewhere far away in the back of Harry's brain a fleeting thought announced that the spell should have released them by now, but as long as Malfoy kept kissing him like there was no tomorrow, Harry was content.

Then, through the haze of arousal and happiness, Harry heard the crowd applauding and whooping around them, and on top of the noise the twins yelling, "Way to go, Harry!"

That caused Malfoy to react and unwrap himself from Harry's embrace. Malfoy tore his lips away from Harry's and spun around furious.

"You fucking idiots! I've had enough of your moronic pranks! You have a lesson to learn, both of you!" Malfoy yelled at the twins, who were laughing their head off.

"Don't blame us, it was the mistletoe!" Fred yelled back, but seeing Malfoy's murderous expression the twins looked at each other and took off running.

"I'll show you a Weaseltoe, you idiots!" Malfoy bellowed as he chased them out of the Great Hall.

The twins' cackling soon turned into yelps when Malfoy's vicious hexes hit them even as they tried to desperately zigzag as they ran.

Harry's confusion turned to annoyance and then hilarity as he watched the show, and soon he was laughing so hard that tears ran down his cheeks. He couldn't decide if he should be furious or thankful to the twins for making one of his dreams come true.

Harry's glee turned to nervousness when he saw Malfoy coming back to the party, his face still angry and mortified. He stopped rigidly in front of Harry and glared down at him.

"Please keep your stupid friends better in check in the future, Potter. I don't particularly enjoy there kind of pranks, not even for fun." Malfoy sneered and turned to leave.

"Malfoy, wait!" Harry grabbed his arm trying to stop him, and Malfoy froze. "I've been meaning to ask you if you'd like to go out for a drink sometime."

"And you got that idea when we were trapped by that damned mistletoe?" Malfoy asked bitterly.

"No! I've wanted to ask you out for months now but…" Harry's voice trailed off, and he feared that he had revealed too much already.

"But what? Lost your nerve?" Malfoy taunted, now clearly enjoying the situation.

"Well, yes…" Harry admitted, his cheeks flaming. "I didn't know if you were interested."

"So?" Malfoy asked, but now his voice was softer.

"So what?"

"Were you going to ask me out or what?"

"Yeah."

"For Salazar's sake, Potter, are you going to ask me out anytime in this century or what? I'm not that patient, you know," Malfoy huffed irritatedly.

"Oh yeah… Malfoy, would you go out with me?"

"Finally! Yes, I'd like to go out with you, Potter. When?"

"How about… now?" Harry asked before he lost his nerve - again.

"You definitely don't waste any time when you finally get to it, do you? All right, now sounds perfect," Malfoy said and grinned at Harry in a way that made Harry's stomach flutter with excitement. Harry grinned back and offered his arm. Together they left the party, heading for a more private Christmas party of their own.

The End


End file.
